Deathgripper
|Source = Franchise}} The Deathgripper is a medium-sized Strike Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Official Description Development According to Dean DeBlois, the Deathgrippers were designed by Jean Francois Rey."Grimmel's dragons are vicious dragon killers. Grotesque creatures known as Deathgrippers. Design by Jean Francois Rey." (Date Posted - June 10, 2018). Twitter. Physical Appearance Hatchling to Adult Deathgrippers are medium-sized dragons with long, sharp tusks protruding out from their lower jaws and a row of armored plates lining on their backs. They have yellow eyes and their coloration is mainly red with black spots and stripes. The tails of Deathgrippers are telescopic, just like a Razorwhip's, and are tipped with a venomous scorpion-like stinger. In place of front legs, Deathgrippers possess jagged, razor-sharp pincers similar that of a mantis. Its back legs are shorter and thinner with two claws on each of them. Abilities Acid Blasts Deathgrippers are capable of launching acid at their intended targets. This acid is corrosive and flammable, shown to melt through wood and metal. Venomous Sting Deathgrippers possess a scorpion-like stinger at the tip of their telescopic tails, which they use to inject their venom that has sedative effects on dragons. Strength Deathgrippers are considerably strong dragons, as four of them are able to carry Grimmel's airship with no signs of struggle. Retractable Tusks These dragons possess forward facing tusks that can retract backwards into its lower jaw to be hidden and extend to impale prey. Weaknesses Deathgrippers are not immune to their own venom, and it can even be used against them, such as when Grimmel uses it to drug them into obedience. Behavior and Personality Dean DeBlois describes Deathgrippers as "grotesque creatures" and "vicious dragon killers". They also tend to live and travel in packs. Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' Grimmel has tamed six Deathgrippers to help him in his hunting expeditions. Trivia *The Deathgripper is the sixth dragon to have "death" in its name, with the first being the Red Death, the second being the Whispering Death, the third being the Screaming Death, the fourth being the Sweet Death, and the fifth being the Death Song. **It is also the second dragon to have the word "death" at the beginning of its name. *The Deathgripper bears resemblance to Cloudjumper's concept art and may also be based on it. *The Deathgripper is the fourth dragon that possesses a venomous stinger, with the first being the Speed Stinger, the second being the Stinger, and the third being the Triple Stryke. *The Deathgripper is the second dragon that possesses a telescopic tail, with the first being the Razorwhip. *The Deathgripper is the second dragon that possesses pincers as forelimbs, with the first being the Triple Stryke. *The Deathgripper is one of the nine currently known dragons that eats other dragons. The others are the Red Death, the Scauldron, the Changewing, the Death Song, the Slitherwing, the Razorwhip, the Grim Gnasher, and the Skrill. References Site Navigation Category:Feared Dragons Category:Dragons That Spit Acid Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:Strong Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Medium Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Dragons Category:Dragons with Venom Category:Strike Class